Please Say No
by CloudXLightning
Summary: Selama ini Athrun selalu menjawab iya jika Cagalli meminta sesuatu. Hingga Cagalli merasa bosan dengan jawaban iya dari Athrun, dan ingin mendengar kata tidak dari pria itu. Bagaimana jika kata tidak terlontar dari bibir Athrun ketika Cagalli menanyakan sesuatu mengenai hubungan mereka? One-Shot.


_Holiday is here :). Fuh, sebetulny sih masih banyak tugas, tapi santai dulu deh. In fic One-shot terbaru saia untuk pairing AsuCaga. Entah kenapa belakangan pengen banget bikin fic tentang mereka. Well, enjoy the story :)_**  
**

_Seluruh karakter yang muncul dalam fic ini seluruhny milik Sunrise, saia cuma minjem untuk memuaskan hasrat menulis saia saja...  
_

* * *

**Please Say No**

"Athrun, belikan ini."

"Athrun, ayo pergi ke..."

"Athrun, nanti malam aku ingin makan..."

"Athrun, Athrun, Athrun..."

Setiap kali seorang Cagalli Yula Athha meminta sesuatu kepada Athrun Zala, pria berambut _navy blue _itu tidak pernah menolaknya. Dia selalu berkata 'ya', dan melakukan apa pun yang diperintahkan Cagalli, memenuhi semua keinginannya. Terkadang, Cagalli berharap suatu hari nanti Athrun berkata 'tidak', dan melarang Cagalli untuk melakukan sesuatu. Setiap hari Cagalli selalu memikirkan kira-kira pertanyaan apa yang akan dijawab dengan kata 'tidak'. Memang, ada satu pertanyaan yang selama ini ingin ditanyakan kepada Athrun, namun dia ragu untuk menanyakannya. Atau lebih tepatnya, dia tidak sanggup seandainya pertanyaan itu dijawab 'tidak' oleh sang pengawal pribadi...

Pagi hari ini cerah seperti biasanya, namun ada yang tidak cerah, hati sang Representative ORB. Entah sejak kapan kepalanya dipenuhi oleh keinginan untuk mendengar Athrun berkata tidak, tetapi dia takut, jika kata tidak diucapkan oleh pria beriris zamrud itu adalah, untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang akan ia ajukan sekarang. Ia baru menjalin hubungan dengan anak dari Patrick Zala itu selama tiga bulan – setelah Perang Valentine Berdarah Kedua. Awalnya Athrun ingin kembali ke ZAFT, namun dia merasa tidak layak untuk menginjakkan kaki di sana. Kira mengajaknya tinggal bersama di rumahnya, bersama dengan Lacus. Saat yang bersamaan Cagalli juga mengajaknya tinggal di ORB. Dan Athrun menerima tawaran Cagalli. Kira lalu berpesan kepada Athrun untuk menjaga Cagalli.

Pertanyaan itu kembali menghantui benak Cagalli bahkan ketika ia tengah memimpin sebuah rapat. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa pertanyaan bodoh ini tidak mau pergi dari otaknya. Wanita bermata _hazel _itu bersumpah, setelah semua pekerjaannya selesai, dia akan bertanya kepada Athrun. Jawaban apa pun yang diberikan oleh pria itu, dia siap menerimanya. Walau Cagalli sangat ingin mendengar Athrun menjawab 'tidak' untuk sekali, tetapi disisi lain dia tidak mau Athrun menjawab 'tidak' untuk pertanyaan ini..

Langit sudah gelap ketika Cagalli selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Dengan lesu ia menatap jam dinding, sudah jam dua pagi! Perutnya berontak minta diisi, tapi mulutnya malas mengunyah makanan. Dengan lesu ia beranjak keluar dari ruang kerja, menuju balkon. Hamparan permukaan laut terbentang dihadapannya, pantulan langit malam tercipta indah di sana. Matanya berpaling ke arah pantai, dan terkejut saat melihat seorang pria berdiri di sana. Dia tahu siapa itu, terima kasih karena cahaya bulan purnama yang menyinari tubuh pria tinggi tersebut. Cagalli teringat dengan pertanyaan yang sempat menghantui pikiriannya, ia pun berlari ke pantai.

"ATHRUN!" Panggilnya kencang, berusaha mengalahkan suara deru ombak.

Yang dipanggil menoleh, kemudian tersenyum lembut. "Baru selesai kerja?"

"Iya, begitulah..." Cagalli masih terengah-engah ketika sampai di dekat Athrun. Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya, dan Cagalli menerimanya. Mereka berjalan menelusuri pantai sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Athrun... aku, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu kepadamu..." Suara lirih Cagalli memecahkan keheningan.

"Tanyakan saja."

Cagalli berhenti berjalan, membuat Athrun juga ikut berhenti di depannya. Ada jeda cukup lama sebelum Cagalli bertanya. "Apa kau, menyukaiku?"

Tidak ada suara lain, yang ada hanya suara deru ombak ditambah hembusan angin malam. Athrun menatap tepat ke manik mata Cagalli. Mulutnya terbuka dengan perlahan, dan menjawab...

"Tidak..."

Seperti ada sebuah pisau menancap tepat dijantung Cagalli. Matanya langsung memanas, mengabaikan hawa dingin yang berkeliaran disekitarnya. Bibirnya bergetar. "Kau... serius?" Tanyanya bimbang.

"Ya, aku serius." Jawab Athrun mantap. Belum pernah Cagalli mendengar suara Athrun setegas ini, seyakin ini. Apakah itu artinya, benar? Bahwa pria yang telah tinggal satu atap dengannya selama setahun belakangan, tidak memiliki perasaan apa pun kepadanya? Lantas, kenapa dia mau tinggal bersama Cagalli? Kenapa pria itu menerima tawarannya untuk tinggal di ORB? Apakah, karena dia hanya ingin menebus semua dosa yang telah lakukan? Apa? Apa alasannya?

Cagalli menggigit bibir bawahnya. _Tidak, tidak boleh menangis! _Ia terus memerintahkan tubuhnya agar tidak mengeluarkan air mata, namun tidak berhasil. Air mata membasahi pipinya, masuk ke dalam mulutnya yang terkunci rapat agar tidak mengeluarkan suara tangis yang sangat ingin dia keluarkan. "Ten, tentu saja... Mana mungkin kau..." Cagalli sesenggukan. "Maaf, aku sudah membuang waktumu, Athrun... Selamat malam," ia memutar tubuh, menghapus air mata yang menggenang dikelopak matanya. Ia pun mulai melangkah pergi.

"Cagalli." Panggil Athrun.

Ia pun menoleh. Ia berusaha memasang wajah tegar ketika bertatap muka dengan Athrun, namun tidak berhasil. "Aku, aku tidak apa-apa. Maksudku, tentu saja kau tidak menyukaiku, sebab–"

"APRIL MOP!" Seru Athrun disela seringai nakalnya.

Cagalli menatap Athrun bingung serta kaget. Dia masih belum mengerti. Diliriknya jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya, ada kalendernya, dan menunjukkan angka 1. Sekarang bulan April... Dengan cepat ia menoleh ke Athrun, dengan wajah marah yang sudah memerah dengan sukses. "ATHRUN!"

Pria itu hanya tertawa pelan melihat reaksi Cagalli. Wanita itu berlari mendekatinya, kemudian meninju hidung Athrun hingga berdarah.

"Hei! Kenapa kau meninjuku segala?!" Protes Athrun sambil menyeka darah dari hidungnya.

"Salah sendiri kau berbohong kepadaku!" Balas Cagalli nyaring. Dia tidak percaya, pria dihadapannya, yang dia kira tidak memiliki _sense of humor _sama sekali bisa bercanda juga. Tapi bercandanya sangat keterlaluan. Dia marah karena candaan Athrun sagat tidak lucu! Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melucu mengenai hubungan mereka?! Namun, Cagalli jadi tergelitik untuk mengetahui yang sesungguhnya. Benarkah Athrun tidak menyukainya?

"Apa yang kau katakan barusan, itu benar? Bahwa kau tidak menyukaiku?" Tanya Cagalli takut.

"Iya, aku tidak menyukaimu." Jawab Athrun cepat, "tapi aku mencintaimu." Tambahnya.

"Ap, apa bedanya...?" Tanya Cagalli dengan pipi memerah.

"Hum, aku tidak mengerti." Athrun mengangkat bahu. "Tapi, sekali-sekali aku ingin berkata 'tidak kepadamu."

"AH!" Pekik Cagalli.

"Hum, kenapa?" Athrun memiringkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Tahu apa?" Athrun semakin bingung.

"Aku ingin mendengar kau berkata tidak kepadaku."

Athrun tersenyum jahil. "Mungkin kita memang sehati. Dan, aku ingin jahat sekali-sekali kepadamu. Tiga bulan aku selalu berkata iya kepadamu, aku selalu menuruti permintaanmu, tidak peduli seaneh apa pun itu. Jadi aku berpikir 'sekali-sekali aku harus berkata tidak kepada Cagalli. Aku tidak boleh terlalu memanjakannya,' dan kebetulan sekarang April Mop. Jadi aku bisa mulai berkata tidak kepadamu, dan mengerjaimu disaat yang bersamaan."

Cagalli meninju lengan Athrun. "Kau menyebalkan!"

Athrun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Cagalli. Ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Cagalli. "Jika aku tidak mencintaimu, mana mungkin aku mau menerima tawaranmu untuk tinggal di ORB. Dan lagi pula, aku sudah berjanji untuk melindungimu." Keningnya sudah menempel dengan kening Cagalli. "Jika aku tidak berada di dekatmu, bagaimana aku bisa melindungimu?"

"Dasar bodoh." Cagalli berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah, namun Athrun menahan wajahnya agar tetap menatapnya.

Kedua hanya saling tatap satu sama lain untuk beberapa saat, hingga tangan besar Athrun menyentuh pipinya yang dingin, menyelipkan beberapa helai rambut Cagalli kebalik telinganya. Cagalli hanya bisa diam, mengatur detak jantungnya serta nafasnya yang semakin tidak karuan, mencoba menahan agar hawa panas dalam tubuhnya tidak membuat dirinya meledak. Dan menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Athrun selanjutnya. Wajah Athrun semakin mendekat, mata Cagalli semakin sayu, ia memajukan kepalanya dengan ragu, tetapi menariknya mundur. Hawa panas sudah menjalar hingga ke ubun-ubun kepalanya, dia butuh pelampiasan. Mata Cagalli terpejam saat bibir Athrun akhirnya menyentuh bibirnya. Awalnya canggung, namun berubah menjadi lembut. Hawa panas yang sebelumnya dirasakan oleh Cagalli masih ada, hanya saja sekarang, rasanya sudah berbeda. Cagalli membalas ciuman Athrun dengan lembut dan mesra. Padahal ini ciuman kedua mereka, tetapi kenapa rasanya seperti ciuman pertama? Begitu lembut, mesra, dan nikmat, diselimuti oleh perasaan malu-malu.

Athrun melepaskan ciumannya, kemudian kembali menyentuh kening Cagalli menggunakan keningnya. "Aku mencintaimu, Cagalli. Dan aku berjanji untuk melindungimu."

"Kau sudah berjanji seperti itu sebelumnya," Cagalli menggelembungkan pipinya, "coba buat janji yang baru."

"Tidak. Hanya itu janji yang aku buat kepadamu. Selain janji untuk hidup sehidup semati denganmu."

"Ath... Athrun..." Seburat warna merah muncul dipipi Cagalli.

"Jika waktunya sudah tepat, aku akan mengucapkan janji itu. Kepadamu. Maukah kau bersabar menunggunya?"

Cagalli mengangguk. Dan Athrun tersenyum bahagia melihatnya. Ia pun mengecup kening Cagalli.

"Sudah malam, ayo pulang." Athrun menrangkul Cagalli.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Athrun?"

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh pergi ke pantai tengah malam?"

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja..." Cagalli mengiringi langkah kaki Athrun yang semakin cepat.

_Terkadang, apa yang kita inginkan,_

_belum tentu yang terbaik untuk kita..._

* * *

_Hehehe, seharusny cerita ini tak post waktu April Mop yah :P. Well, anyway. Sebelumny saia mau bilang kalau fic Sincerely Your statusny hiatus. Jujur, saia udah bingung tujuh keliling, itu fic mau tak apain. Seharusny setelah Athrun ngomong ke Meyrin, udah tamat. Tapi kenapa malah saia panjangin yah? Maaf untuk para reader yang telah mengikuti fic itu dari awal, tetapi saia memang harus meng-hiatus-kan fic itu untuk sementara waktu.  
_

_Dan selama fic itu hiatus, saia akan membuat fic AsuCaga yang lain, dengan setting AU. Sesuai dengan janji saia, bahwa saia ingin membuat fic Gundam Seed dengan setting AU. Mungkin fic itu akan saia post dalam minggu-minggu ini. Ceritany tentang apa? Liat aja nanti, hehehe :D  
_


End file.
